This specification relates to determining acid injection treatment parameters for use in treating a rock structure.
In oil and gas exploration, acid treatments may be used to increase the conductivity of a rock formation by introducing conductive flow channels into the formation structure. Various parameters associated with the acid treatments may be varied to produce different flow channel structures, including the injection volume and velocity of the acid treatment fluid, and the characteristics of the acid used. Properties of the formation, such as porosity and permeability, may also affect the flow channels produced by a given acid treatment.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.